Sans toi
by AD vs AV
Summary: Elle est là. Elle les entend rire et chanter. Mais comment ont ils osé oublier que Voldemort n'était pas le seul à mourir ce jour là ? One Shot, POV Elle


Disclaimer : La première chanson(Comment t'oublier, Infinit) et la deuxième (Il doit faire beau là-bas, Noëlle Cordier) ne m'appartiennent pas hélas, tout comme le sujet. L'idée et le texte sont miens par contre !

**_Note_** : Voilà un OS publié pour un concours sur le sujet de quelqu'un qui saute de la tour d'Astronomie. Je veux m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de SEUL AU MONDE car je suis incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit en ce moment… Aucun mot ne peut exprimer le désarroi et la honte que je ressent à vous laissez ainsi en plan… Pardonnez-moi !

_**Sans toi…**_

POV Elle

Je les entends rire, chanter, boire et manger. Voldemort est mort cet après midi. Je sais que je devrais être avec eux, rire, chanter et tout le reste… Seulement… Voldemort est mort, je sais mais comment peuvent-ils faire comme si tu étais encore là ? Depuis cet après midi, personne n'a prononcé ton nom autrement que pour dire : ''il l'a vaincu ! '' Je suis choquée, dégoûtée et horrifiée. Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? Comment osent-ils bafouer ton nom ? Car même si Jedusor est mort, il t'a emporté avec lui. Je n'ai pu qu'entendre ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne meurt et que le sort ne te frappe :

_-On se retrouve en enfer, Haaarry…_

Je me souviens de t'avoir vu t'écrouler tout doucement au sol, victime du sort argenté. C'était une malédiction hein Harry ? Ce pervers de Voldemort l'a créée juste pour toi… Une sorte de Doloris à rallonge… Mais en pire. Ton corps s'est détruit de l'intérieur. Tu en a beaucoup souffert… Tu as mis 5h pour décéder. 5h pour que la nouvelle de la mort du tyran soit connu de tous. On m'avais interdit de te voir, soit disant que je gênerai. Pourtant j'aurai tant voulu…

La dernière fois que je t'ai vu vivant, c'est quand on te transportait à l'infirmerie, ruisselant de sang. Le tien. Oh Harry !

Je m'éloigne des bruits de fête de la Grande Salle. Je passe devant l'infirmerie et entend l'infirmière jeter d'une voix brisée des récurvites. Je vois à l'entrée une tâche de sang qu'elle s'apprête à faire disparaître… Le tien. Je m'y engouffre. Pomfresh a les yeux rouges. Tu as marqué nos cœurs de ton sceau, Harry… J'aperçois ton lit et m'y assois. Je vois tes traits et tes paupières crispés, ton nez froncé et tes lèvres tordues en un rictus de souffrance. J'aperçois la magnifique couleur de tes yeux par la fine ouverture de tes paupières. Il a voulu te faire souffrir jusqu'au dernier moment. Et il a réussi. Je chantonne d'une voix sans vie une comptine qui me vient à l'esprit tout en caressant tes si doux cheveux :

-_Depuis que tu es parti  
Je crois entendre ta voix  
Là sur mon ciel délire  
Je t'imagine avec moi  
J'ai gardé le meilleur  
Comme on garde un porte bonheur  
Pour tous ces moments là  
Où je ne suis rien sans toi-Je reste là  
Perdu sans toi  
Et je ne sais pas  
Comment t'oublier  
Quand je te vois je baisse les bras  
car je ne sais pas comment t'oublier  
Comment t'oublier _

-La nuit je rêve encore  
Que tu est prêt de moi  
Et sans faire aucun effort  
Tout me rappelle à toi  
J'ai garder le meilleur  
Comme on garde un porte bonheur  
Pour tous ces moments là  
Où je ne suis rien sans toi

-Je reste là  
Perdu sans toi  
-Et je ne sais pas  
Comment t'oublier  
Quand je te vois je baisse les bras  
car je ne sais pas comment t'oublier  
Comment t'oublier

-Les larmes et le temps  
N'efface pas tous les souvenirs  
On peut pleurer un océan  
Mais il resteras des vagues de désir

-Je reste là  
Perdu sans toi  
Et je ne sais pas  
Comment t'oublier  
Quand je te vois je baisse les bras  
car je ne sais pas comment t'oublier  
Comment t'oublier_  
_

Je finis la voix brisée et entends un sanglot. Pomfresh m'a entendue... Mais ça m'est égal. Je te vole un dernier baiser, le cœur lourd. Tu es si froid… Je quitte l'infirmerie et bifurque à droite. Je grimpe les escaliers tout en pensant à toi…

Flash Back :

_-Arrête 'Ry ! riais-je aux éclats._

_-Nan ma puce ! ricanait-il, faussement mauvais._

_La longue partie de chatouilles s'éternisait et je finis par crier grâce. On s'effondrait tout deux sur le tapis moelleux de la salle sur demande. Tes yeux brillent… Première fois depuis des mois… Tu me fais un sourire complice et je me sens fondre. Tu m'embrasse rapidement, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Tu pars en coup de vent mais je reste immobile, hébétée, à caresser le coin de mes lèvres. Je rayonne._

Fin du Flash Back

Flash Back :

_-Harry ?_

_-Mmmmh ?_

_-Dis…_

_-Quoi ?_

_Le cœur battant, allongée, je cherchais mes mots._

_-Promet-moi de revenir vivant…_

_Harry se redressa en riant._

_-Bien sûr que je vais revenir vivant ! Je veux voir la frayeur que je t'aurai fait se peindre sur ton doux visage !_

_Tu riais et moi je pris une voix menaçante :_

_-Toi espèce de petit…_

_Tu me coupas en me bâillonnant. Tu reculais en riant toujours tandis que je rougissais. De petites clochettes tintaient à mes oreilles. Je finis par me joindre à toi, riant malgré mon cœur troublé. _

Fin du Flash Back

Flash Back

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?_

_Harry me fit ce sourire mystérieux qui me fait toujours fondre. Merlin je hais quand il fait ça ! Malgré mes coups d'œils insistants, il ne disait toujours rien. Il ne lâche pas le morceau bigre ! Je pousse un grognement frustré et plaintif. Je remarquai alors la décoration sobre de la salle sur demande et l'air nerveux de mon 'Ry._

_-Tu sais, mon amour, on est fiancés depuis deux mois et…_

_J'attendis patiemment la suite, le cœur battant la chamade, l'espoir au creux du ventre. Tu t'agenouilla face à moi et me demanda :_

_-Veux-tu m'épouser ? _

_Troublée, je dus me répéter un certain nombre de fois LA phrase avant de la comprendre. Je m'avançais et tombais à genoux . Je te susurrai à l'oreille un oui enjôleur. Tu souris. Je t'ai vu heureux ce soir-là… Le lendemain eut lieu la bataille finale. _

_Je t'attendais._

_Tu ne revins plus._

Fin du Flash Back

Je finis de monter les dernières marches de la tour d'Astronomie. Mon dernier repère pour ne pas entendre cette joie qui me brise encore plus. Je m'assis sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide, les cheveux au vent. Quand je repense à toi, à tes manières, à ton sourire, à tes mimiques… J'ai envie d'hurler, de crier, de tout briser, de la vie au monde. J'en veux à tous et au monde entier. Et à la fois pourtant, je me sens incapable de bouger. C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que je suis lasse… Terriblement lasse. Il se mit à pleuvoir mais je restais immobile, l'esprit vide . Peu à peu, mes larmes se mélangèrent à la pluie. Elle ruisselait de mes cheveux et trempait mes vêtements. Mais ça m'était égal. Peinant pour retenir mes sanglots et mes cris de douleur, je me mit à réciter une ancienne chanson…

-_Il doit faire beau là-bas  
Dans ce joli pays  
De ma fenêtre à moi  
Je vois tomber la pluie _

Puisque tu es parti  
C'était pour être heureux  
Si tu as réussi  
Tant mieux  
Je déteste tous ces gens  
Avec lesquels tu vis sans moi  
Je déteste tous ces gens  
Qui ne te parlent jamais de moi

C'est l'hiver et le vent  
Que je vais traverser  
C'est pour toi maintenant  
L'été

_Il doit faire beau là-bas  
Dans ce joli pays  
De ma fenêtre à moi  
Je vois tomber la pluie _

Déjà quatre saisons  
Ont passé sur nous deux  
Et sur notre maison  
Il pleut  
Je déteste tous ces gens  
Avec lesquels je vis sans toi  
Je déteste tous ces gens  
Qui ne me parlent jamais de toi

Si tu dois revenir  
N'attends pas trop longtemps  
Je ne peux retenir  
Le temps  
Il doit faire beau là-bas  
Dans ce joli pays  
De ma fenêtre à moi  
Je vois s'enfuir la vie, la vie...

Je restais un moment immobile, figée, le regard vers l'horizon. Finalement, j'éclatais en sanglots hystériques. Je n'essayais même pas de me cacher la douleur que j'éprouvais. Une douleur cuisante dans ma poitrine. J'ai tellement mal et le désespoir me vrille si profondément… J'ignorais le parapet glissant d'eau sur lequel je m'étais juché. Je ramenais mes genoux sur ma poitrine et hoquetais de douleur. L'espoir, mon espoir que j'avais vainement entretenu s'était brisé. Il avait volé en éclats lorsque ta mort m'avait été totalement sue, connue. Le fin espoir que c'était faux n'existait plus. Tu es vraiment mort et c'est toi qui est allongé à l'infirmerie, pas un autre. Le désespoir s'infiltra au plus profond de mon âme, brisant le reste de ma vie. Je t'aimais et c'est toujours vrai. Peut-on mourir d'amour ? Dans ce cas, que je sois foudroyé par cette ombre glacée immédiatement ! Qu'est ce que la vie sans toi ? Je ne suis rien, je suis toi… Mon âme est tienne depuis toujours et je ne me résout pas à briser nos âmes entrelacées.

Je pleure toujours. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'image que je donne de moi. Mais dans un sens je m'en fiche. Les cheveux ternes et trempés, recroquevillée sur le parapet, sanglotant à âme perdue…

Et, tout d'un coup, je ne veux plus. Plus de cette vie pourrie, de ce monde gâché, de ces familles brisées et de ces âmes perdues. Je ne veux plus de tout ça, de me réveiller chaque soir les yeux rougis de larmes, de mes sanglots silencieux qui secouent mon corps fin… Je ne veux plus de ces souvenirs qui déchirent mon esprit chaque soir, de ces cauchemars qui me rappellent que j'ai survécu à d'autres… Alors que je ne le méritais pas. Je ne veux plus voir chaque soir les gens qui défilent pour dire au revoir à leurs morts… Je ne veux plus revoir ton corps s'effondrer et se convulser, je veux oublier ton visage empli de douleur. Je ne veux plus ressentir, ne plus croire en demain. Je n'ai que trop lutté pour vivre. J'ai combattu les mangemorts puis mes démons… J'ai tenté d'ignorer les émotions qui me brûlaient. J'ai vaincu. J'ai mis K.O. douleur, peine, horreur, terreur, fatigue, mort et compagnie. J'ai été heureuse. Enfin, c'était avant. Après, tu es venu… Tu es parti… Ta mort m'a d'abord assommée… Je ne réalisais pas Harry ! Et puis, les émotions refoulées ont rejailli. Je t'aimais. Et ça m'a tuée. Ca me tue encore et me tuera toujours.

Assise sous la pluie, je ferme les yeux tandis que me reviennent les souvenirs, en particulier notre première rencontre et ta mort. Bientôt un jour, seulement un jour, je ne sais plus. Tant de choses se sont passés avant et depuis, tant de drames et de douleurs , tant de larmes et de vies à jamais gâchées. Il faisait si beau ce jour-là ! Et tu es mort. Les souvenirs se bousculent, les bons mais aussi, surtout, les mauvais. Ma gorge se serre, mes sanglots s'étouffent. Comme j'aimerai retourner en arrière, redevenir la petite fille heureuse que j'étais alors !

Mais je suis en train de m'attendrir sur mon sort. Et ceux qui sont partis en se convulsant, et tous ces jeunes enfants, souvent plus jeunes que moi, qui n'ont pas eu la chance de grandir ? Et toutes ces familles entièrement décimées ? Et tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'espoir de retrouver quelqu'un à leur retour de combats ? Non, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai envie de pleurer toujours plus. Merlin, pourquoi lui ! Il me manque tellement… C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois à quel point je tenais à lui… C'est quand les gens sont partis que l'on s'aperçoit à quel point on tenait à eux.

Que j'ai mal… On m'arrache le cœur comme on t'a enlevé à moi. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi, de t'avoir aidé… Dans un sens, c'est de ma faute si tu es mort. Je t'ai tué.

Cette phrase, même pensée, me détruit plus que tout le reste. J'ai tellement mal… Et je m'en veux beaucoup… Je mérite de mourir pour mon crime atroce.

Je me lève sur le parapet ruisselant d'eau. Je rétablis doucement mon équilibre et me penchais légèrement en avant. Glacée jusqu'à la moelle, la bourrasque de vent jaillissant de nul part me fit frissonner et claquer des dents. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte, obnubilée par ce que je voyais. Je gémissais en me rejetant en arrière. J'ai toujours eu le vertige, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, suite à une farce de mes deux frères qui m'avait suspendu à ma fenêtre durant une journée entière. J'en avais encore les séquelles. Je me penchais à nouveau en avant. Je voyais, des dizaines de mètres plus bas, se profiler la terre ferme. Je perdis mon sens de l'équilibre, vacillant, toujours les yeux crispés vers le bas.

La mort me semblait un moyen de rembourser ma dette. Et quoi de mieux que ce que j'avais sous les yeux ? L'esprit engourdi, épuisé, je descendis du parapet puis m'y appuyait de mes bras. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à sauter, à quitter ce monde qui m'avait vu grandir à tout jamais, à quitter ma vie, mes frères, mes amis, mes proches. Mais eux, comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, à se bécoter et rire ? Je ne les comprend pas. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai envie de partir à cause de ces gens qui ne me comprenne pas et que je ne comprend pas. De toute manière, on ne se serait jamais compris.

Au fin fond de moi, je veux sauter, je le dois. Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Un rire amer sort de ma bouche. Digne Griffondor dont j'ai l'air ! J'ai honte de moi. Au moment où il me le faut, mon courage me fait défaut. Merlin, aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Vous n'avez jamais aidé Harry alors aidez-moi ! Je remonte sur le parapet, comme engourdie, comme droguée. C'est à ce moment précis que tout se précipite. Je retint mon souffle alors que retentissait soudainement une voix :

-ATTENTION GINNY !

Je poussai un cri étouffé et me retournai brusquement, d'un seul mouvement. Je vis Ron, collé à Hermione. Ils revenaient sûrement d'une de leurs escapade dans la salle sur demande. Où ils faisaient des choses… C'est la dernière chose humaine que je vis. Je m'empiégeai dans l'ourlet de ma robe, comme Harry 4 ans plut tôt au tournoi. Mon corps bascula en arrière, comme si je tombai dans du coton. Mon corps me semblait si lourd et si léger à la fois… Je voyais le parapet s'éloigner lentement de ma vision. J'aperçus Ron penché jusqu'à presque en tomber. Il s'égosillait, m'appelant, moitié hurlant, moitié pleurant. Je ne l'entendais pas. De petites clochettes tintaient à mes oreilles. Des points noirs apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Je tentai de respirer, en vain. C'était fait, les dés étaient jetés, le destin lancé. Je n'ai plus le choix. Mais je ne regrette rien. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres tandis que je vois arriver le sol avec bienveillance.

-GINNYYYYYYYYYY !

Le cri me rattrape. Je chuchote une excuse et une choc violent m'ébranla. Ma colonne vertébrale se brisa avec un craquement horrible. Je sentis un goût métallique dans ma bouche… Du sang. Une vapeur glacée envahie mes membres. Je tressaillis une unique fois.

Seule…

Comme la larme solitaire sur ma joue qui dit adieu à ma place.

Un dernier sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres bleuies et glacées.

Puis plus rien…

Fin !

Alors, verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Si vous voulez menacer l'auteur, tapez 1,

si vous voulez tuer l'auteur, taper 2,

si vous voulez torturer l'auteur, taper 3,

si vous voulez pleurer sur l'auteur, taper 4,

si vous avez des reproches tapez 5

et si vous voulez vous taire, taper 6 !

Bonne soirée à tous et toutes !


End file.
